Enemistad
by YogurBabyTweak
Summary: Tantos años en su sombra, después de darse cuenta de que lo único que le unía a querer volver a aquel lugar, era saber que allí estaría él, su antiguo archienemigo, con su estúpida amabilidad y su siempre viva perfección. Lo despreciaba, lo odiaba, odiaba con toda su alma haberse enamorado de él.


**¡Hola a todos! Sí, ya se que dije que seguiría con el preguntas y respuestas, he recibido muchas más preguntas de las que esperaba, ¡muchas gracias! Y lo haré, lo juro :( Pero hoy mi buena amiga, que me ha pedido que la llame Yolanda (Por el policía disfrazado de prostituta en el capítulo 9 de la temporada 13 de SP), me ha dado una super buena idea para este one-shot, en el que está... ¡Mi primer lemon :D! ¡Y era una pareja tan crack que me puse a escribir inmediatamente! No lo he querido escribir en el resumen para que fuera sorpresa, aunque seguramente ya lo habréis adivinado, pero son ¡Jimmy y Nathan! Sí, los dos discapacitados en plan amor-odio, taaan asdfgh (Estoy enferma). He llamado a esta pareja Jathan :3**

**Bueno, sin enrollarme más aquí la historia. SP no es mío es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone (Pero si fuera mío todo sería Yaoi everywhere :))**

**...**

Era otro día aburrido en el pueblo de South Park. Bueno, en las afueras, ya que como todos los años, los niños discapacitados del pueblo habían acudido al campamento de verano del lago Tardicaca. Jugando a juegos y realizando actividades al aire libre, como siempre, Nathan simplemente se aburría cada vez más, sobre todo ahora, a pesar de haber cumplido los dieciséis años, sus padres seguían obligándolo a acudir, no lo soportaba, odiaba aquel condenado campamento, solo una cosa lo hacía mínimamente interesante, y esa era Jimmy Valmer.

A medida que había ido creciendo, Nathan dejó de preocuparse por ganar a toda costa como había hecho desde que era un niño, e igual pasó con el odio que mostraba hacia el castaño de las muletas, sino que lo que ahora sentía por él era una especie de extraño "aprecio" del que ni él mismo conocía el significado.

El quinto día, durante una de las muchas actividades que tenían que hacer, mientras que Nathan estaba apartado tallando un palo que había encontrado en el suelo, en la carrera de tres piernas, el capitán del equipo azul tropezó, cayendo con tan mala fortuna que su cabeza aterrizó sobre una piedra. Rápidamente, Nathan se acercó junto con el resto de chicos a ver el estado de Jimmy, él con dificultad y molestia se levantó mientras un hilo bastante grueso de sangre le bajaba por la frente.

- ¿Timmy?- Preguntó su amigo pelirrojo mientras le tendía la mano.

- Tranquilo, estoy bien.- Dijo con una sonrisa muy bien fingida, al fin y al cabo, siempre se le había dado muy bien eso de la actuación, esa imagen hizo que al chico de las gafas se le partiera el alma mientras el otro intentaba limpiarse la sangre con el antebrazo.

- Jim, ven conmigo, te pondremos una venda.- Dijo uno de los monitores.

Mientras la masa de campistas se dispersaba, Nathan se quedó inmóvil viendo como Jimmy se alejaba camino a su cabaña. No estaba muy malherido ni nada por el estilo, pero pareciera que incluso le costaba caminar debido al fuerte golpe en una parte tan importante del cuerpo, por eso segundos después le vio caer al suelo de nuevo y sin siquiera pensarlo, corrió en su ayuda ignorando la presencia del monitor. Le cogió por la cintura mientras el otro apoyaba de nuevo las muletas en el suelo.

- Muchas gracias Nathan.- Dijo él de nuevo con una sonrisa muy bien fingida para que el otro no se percatara de su dolor.

- Os acompaño.- Dijo Nathan mientras le colocaba al otro una mano en el hombro.

…

Después de que el monitor le hubiera desinfectado y vendado la herida a Jimmy, este se marchó después de que Nathan se ofreciera a quedarse con él por si necesitaba algo.

- Gracias por tu ayuda Nathan, pero no hace falta que te quedes, vete a p-participar en los juegos si quieres.- Dijo Jimmy, quien ya descansaba en su cama mientras el otro chico estaba sentado en una silla junto al cabecero de esta.

- No importa, así vigilo que no te pase nada más.- Contestó pensando en las dos caídas que el castaño más alto había sufrido.

- Eres una muy b-buena persona.- Dijo Jimmy con ese semblante amable que siempre había sacado a Nathan de sus casillas, pero que últimamente hacía que el castaño mayor se le viera más... ¿atractivo?

Ese pensamiento hizo que el chico de las gafas se sonrojara sin poder evitarlo mientras el otro se quedaba dormido. Ahora que aquella conversación había terminado después de que el sueño venciera a Jimmy por el cansancio, Nathan no tenía ni idea de qué hacer, deseaba continuar hablando con él por más tiempo, nunca había vivido esa situación, el estar a solas con Jimmy sin que nadie pudiera interrumpirles era algo que se le hacía muy extraño pero bastante agradable. De nuevo su vista se posó en sus heridas, bajo la venda podía notarse como la herida de su frente se hinchaba formando un chichón, su ropa estaba sucia y un poco rasgada por culpa de la caída y en su antebrazo derecho la sangre que se había limpiado se secaba lentamente pegándose a su pálida piel, un nudo se formó en el estómago de Nathan y la tristeza le invadió por momentos hasta que de nuevo miró a la cara del otro y la tranquilidad que transmitía a pesar de su estado, haciendo que el menor se tranquilizara.

Las horas pasaron sin que Nathan se diera cuenta, hasta que llegó la noche y la hora de la cena. Nadie fue a buscarle, seguramente no recordaban que él se había quedado a cuidar de Jimmy después de su accidente, pero le daba igual, no pensaba marcharse, ni mucho menos dejarle al cuidado de alguien que no fuera él. Una luz tenue comenzó a entrar por la ventana, Nathan se asomó por esta para encontrar que sus compañeros habían iniciado el juego de la noche, decidió correr las cortinas para que las luces no interfirieran en el sueño del otro chico, la fina línea que quedó en medio de ambas cortinas iluminaba directamente a los ojos cerrados de Jimmy.

Nathan le dedicó una mirada compasiva y a la vez un gran deseo le recorría por dentro, lo tenía para él solo, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo, mucho menos allí, pero las ganas ganaron a la prudencia. Tras echar el pestillo de la puerta de la cabaña, lentamente, se sentó junto a los hombros de Jimmy, y, delicadamente, se inclinó sobre el rostro del otro hasta que juntó los labios de ambos. Una cálida sensación recorrió el pecho de Nathan mientras continuaba sin querer romper aquella conexión que tanto había esperado. Hasta que Jimmy abrió los ojos alarmando enseguida al otro quien sin separarse mucho, acabó con el beso.

- ¿N-Nathan?- Dijo el otro entre cohibido y sorprendido.- ¿Qué...?

Nathan continuaba buscando alguna excusa, pero el nerviosismo y la rápida respiración del otro debido a la impresión le volvieron a nublar el juicio, haciendo que volviera a inclinarse sobre él para darle un segundo beso, mientras que Jimmy continuaba con los ojos muy abiertos y un evidente sonrojo en las mejillas intentando, en vano por el dolor del cuerpo, incorporarse, Nathan le colocó una mano en la mejilla notando el fuerte calor que desprendía esta al mismo tiempo que colaba la otra por debajo de la rasguñada camiseta de Jimmy acariciándole el estómago.

- ¡Nathan, para por favor!- Pidió Jimmy al darse cuenta de las intenciones del otro.

Pero ya había avanzado demasiado como para volver atrás, había hecho lo que nunca se había atrevido a hacer, y ahora que tenía la oportunidad, quería dar un paso más.

Jimmy alargó un brazo intentando alcanzar sus muletas pero a rozarlas con los dedos hizo que cayeran al suelo eliminando cualquier forma de salir de allí, Nathan, mientras tanto, se había colocado sobre el cuerpo de Jimmy para empezar a recorrer sus muslos con ambas manos, peligrosamente cerca de su entrepierna, haciendo que el mayor se sobresaltara notando como cierta parte de su anatomía empezaba a "emocionarse" en contra de su voluntad, la nerviosa mirada de Jimmy hizo que el otro se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía dibujando en su cara una sonrisa satisfecha por lo que estaba provocando, pero deseaba ver más claramente aquello que pedía de su atención a gritos. Con cierta dificultad, debido a que el otro aún continuaba revolviéndose como podía, le quitó los pantalones y la ropa interior a Jimmy confirmándole que este no estaba del todo descontento con lo que estaba haciendo.

- ¡No, de verdad Nathan, p-para!- Volvió a pedir el otro ya desesperado porque veía venir lo que el menor iba a hacer a continuación.

- Esto me dice que estás siendo un poco mentiroso.- Dijo de forma socarrona señalando su zona íntima.- Dentro de poco me demostrarás la verdad.- Terminó mientras se ponía de pie para también deshacerse de sus pantalones y sus calzoncillos dejando ver que él también estaba bastante "emocionado".

Volvió a subirse a la cama, y, tras quitarle la camiseta, empezó a acariciar y lamer el pecho de Jimmy a la vez que los miembros de ambos se rozaban, haciendo que el más alto exhalara sin querer leves gemidos por ese contacto, mientras que Nathan se acercó de nuevo a su cara y le dio otro beso, esta vez, introduciendo su lengua buscando juguetear con la de su acompañante, quien intentaba esquivarlo sin éxito.

Tras separarse por la falta de oxígeno, Nathan se colocó a los pies del castaño mayor, al mismo tiempo que cargaba las delgadas piernas de Jimmy sobre sus hombros y se lamía cuidadosamente tres de los dedos de su mano derecha. Minutos después, Nathan introdujo uno de los dedos por la entrada de Jimmy haciendo que del los ojos de este brotaran lágrimas al mismo tiempo que seguía pidiendo que se detuviera, pero esos gritos se fueron mezclando con leves gemidos que le eran imposible evitar, haciendo que Nathan se acelerara todavía más e introdujera los otros dos dedos para acabar lo más deprisa posible. Después de un tiempo, Nathan sacó los tres dedos impacientemente para acercar sus caderas mientras iba entrando poco a poco en el cuerpo de Jimmy mientras este hacía una mueca por la incomodidad al tener un cuerpo extraño en su interior.

Jimmy respiraba cada vez más deprisa, además de porque Nathan le estaba forzando, porque no podía hacer nada para evitarlo debido al cansancio y el dolor, pero todo se borró de su mente a la vez que Nathan comenzó a mover las caderas suavemente empezando a dar cortas pero fuertes embestidas haciendo que tuviera que morderse el labio inferior para al menos evitar darle lo que de verdad quería, y eso era que se rindiese. Ante la mirada de desafío que Jimmy le dedicaba, el castaño menor tomó el miembro contrario con la mano derecha empezando a masturbarlo, rompiendo con todas las defensas de Jimmy, y obligándolo a empezar a moverse a su mismo compás dejándose llevar por las miles de sensaciones que Nathan le estaba brindando con sus actos.

Minutos después, cuando muy a su pesar Jimmy no pudo aguantar más hizo lo que Nathan más esperaba, manchando su mano y parte de su torso haciendo que la sonrisa de este se volviera más grande a la vez que él hacía lo mismo en el interior del cuerpo de Jimmy. Después de que pasara, Nathan salió del interior de Jimmy a la vez que se echaba sobre la cama y Jimmy observó al otro nervioso pensando en lo que acababan de hacer.

- Jimmy...- Susurró Nathan incorporándose.

- ¿S-sí?- Preguntó el otro mirándolo de reojo mientras Nathan se ponía de pie para darle un cuarto y último beso.

- Te amo.- Dijo tumbándose boca abajo a su lado y colocando la cabeza en la curvatura del cuello del más alto mientras apoyaba su mano izquierda en su pecho.

- Y yo...- Suspiró el otro mientras le rodeaba la espalda con el brazo derecho.

**...**

**Hasta aquí esta aberración, ya podéis ir prendiendo las antorchas y afilando vuestros cuchillos, ****_(Se tapa con los brazos) _****Yo creo que no ha estado tan mal :) **

**Como siempre, en las reviews podéis dejar comentarios, críticas, los fans de Tim-Jim podéis dejar vuestras amenazas... ¡Dentro de poco actualizaré Preguntas y respuestas!**

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
